NaruIchi97 Television
NaruIchi97 Television is a ficticious Channel from NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. (Formerly NaruIchi97 Studios), It airs shows of both Generations, and for all ages. It takes the name of the ficticious Latino network. It replaced NaruIchi97's Toonami in November 11, 2011, as well as QUAD replacing NickeloonDisney. Shows Current Programming *Adventure Time (TV-PG) *Regular Show (TV-PG) *MAD (TV-PG) *Family Guy (TV-14) *The Simpsons (TV-PG, TV-14) *The Big Bang Theory (TV-PG) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (TV-Y E/I) *Transformers: Prime (TV-Y7 FV) *Dan Vs. (TV-PG) *Johnny Test (TV-Y7 FV) *Sidekick (TV-Y7 FV) *Almost Naked Animals (TV-Y7 FV) *Bleach (TV-14) *Durarara! (TV-14) *iCarly (TV-G) *Victorious (TV-G) *Transformers: G1 (TV-PG) *Naruto Shippuden (TV-PG V) *Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV-14) *Kekkaishi (TV-PG) *The Boondocks (TV-14) *The Amazing World of Gumball (TV-Y7 FV) *Thundercats (2011 Anime Remake) (TV-PG) *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien (TV-Y7 FV) *Generator Rex (TV-PG) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV-PG) *King of the Hill (TV-PG) *SpongeBob SquarePants (TV-Y7) *American Dad (TV-14) *So Random! (TV-G) *Good Luck Charlie (TV-G) *Power Rangers (TV-Y7 FV) *The Fairly OddParents (TV-Y7) *Phineas and Ferb (TV-G) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV-Y7 FV) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (TV-Y7 FV) *Sonic X (TV-Y7 FV) *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (TV-Y7) *Kenan & Kel (TV-G) *YouTube Poop: The Series (Original Production) (TV-MA) *NaruMon (Original Production) (TV-PG) *Men in Black: The Animated Series (TV-Y7 FV) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (TV-PG) *Dragon Ball GT (TV-Y7 FV) *Monsuno (TV-Y7 FV) *Lego NinjaGo: Masters of Spinjitzu (TV-Y7 FV) *The Aquabats! Super Show (TV-PG) *Jordan's Issues (2012 Original Production) (TV-Y7) *Littlest Pet Shop (TV-Y) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Remake) (TV-Y7 FV) *Teen Titans Go! *SheZow! (TV-Y7 FV) *Grojband (TV-PG) (More To Come) Upcoming Programming *Detentionaire (TBA) *Sword Art Online (TV-PG) (2013) *Beware the Batman (TBA) (2013) *Total Drama All-Stars (TV-PG) (2013) *Wander Over Yonder (TV-Y7) (TBA) Former Programming *Atomic Betty (TV-Y7 FV) *Total Drama World Tour (TV-PG) *Total Drama Action (TV-PG) *Total Drama Island (TV-PG) *HiHi Puffy AmiYumi (TV-Y7) *League of Super Evil (TV-Y7 FV) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (TV-Y7) *KND: Codename Kids Next Door (TV-Y7 FV) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (TV-Y7 FV) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (TV-Y7 FV) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (TV-Y7 FV) *Naruto (TV-PG) *Ben 10: Alien Force (TV-Y7 FV) *6teen (TV-PG) *Drake & Josh (TV-G) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (TV-Y7 FV) *Kappa Mikey (TV-Y7) *Rugrats (TV-Y) *Ed Edd N Eddy (TV-Y7) *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (TV-Y7 FV) *Allen Gregory (TV-14) *Rated A For Awesome (TV-Y7) *Speed Racer: The Next Generation (TV-Y7 FV) *Tron: Uprising (TV-Y7 FV) *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt (TV-MA) *Young Justice (TV-PG) *My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series (TV-PG) (More To Come) Sister Channels *'AtomicRanger97 Network' - Programming for all ages. Formerly Toonami XD and NaruIchi97 XD. Airs shows that are not on Toonami some times. Their first original show was W.T.F. The Brotherhood. *'NaruIchi97 Anitoku' - Anime and Live-Action Programming fresh from Japan, Including Japanese Dubs of American Cartoons Containing J-Openings. The simulcast are both english and Japanese with subs. *'NaruIchi97 Family' - Family Programming. Included a heavy edited adult comedy show like YouTube Poop the Series, and it also shows children's programming. *'NaruIchi97 Latino' - Spanish-language programming for hispanic/latino people. It airs shows that they are already airing in Latin America *'NaruIchi97 Movies' - Programming of TV/Theatre/Internet Movies. Simulcast is both in English and Spanish where available. *'The Pony Network' - Collaborated with Hasbro. Programming for fans of My Little Pony both male and female (Pegasisters and Bronies.) Also for people who just like the show. It airs programming related to the franchise in both fanon and canon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fake Channels